


Ianthony ~ Suicide

by Croozer99



Category: Smosh
Genre: Iancorn - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I thought up...I'm not suicidal, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianthony ~ Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!! IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY, PLEASE, DO NOT READ!

IAN’S P.O.V  
“So, you and David, huh?” Anthony asks me. He sounds kind of sad.  
“Yeah,” I say, smiling. He smiling but I know it’s fake.   
“Well, I hope you guys last longer than we did.”  
“Hey, Ant, are you really okay with this?”   
“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine with it. I just hope Matt is.”  
“He is. David and I both asked him and he gave us his blessing,” He’s quiet for a minute.  
“Can I ask you something, Ian?”  
“Shoot.”  
“Why didn’t we last?” I sigh.  
“Anthony, we’ve been over this a million times! You know why!”  
“Go over it again.”   
“You were a jerk! You never hugged me, or kissed me, or held my hand, or even touched me! You were a horrible boyfriend!”  
“But if you give me one more chance I would be different!”  
“Anthony! No! I gave you a second chance and you blew it! We will never be ‘us’ again. I’m with David now, and I’m finally happy. I’m sorry, Anthony.”

ANTHONY’S P.O.V  
Ian gets up and leaves the room. I feel like my heart was just ripped out of my chest. I feel the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes, begging to be released.   
“Ian…” I whisper.  
“Hey, Anthony.” A cheerful female voice says, followed by three pairs of footsteps. I look up.  
“Hey guys!” I smile.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Josh asks.  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Why?”   
“Because you look like you’re about to cry.”  
“Well I’m not.” Mari looks me dead in the eyes.  
“Anthony...you’re not as okay as you’re pretending to be. Tell us what’s wrong. Is it Ian? Did you have a fight?” I look away from her and accidentally let a few tears escape my eyes.   
“Anthony, you know you can always talk to us.” David says.   
“No I can’t! You guys will never understand the pain I’m feeling in my soul! My heart is shattered and will never be fixed!!”  
“Anthony!” Mari grabs my wrist.   
“What?!” I yell, not looking at her.   
“Is this about...them?” She asks.  
“Partly…” I answer, fighting back a sob.   
“What’s the other reason?” Joshua asks.  
“Ian! Oh god, you guys should’ve heard the awful things he said!” I break down sobbing into Mari’s arms. Ian comes in a few moments later. He is met by glares from Mari, Josh, and Matt.   
“Why is he crying?” Ian asks.   
“You!” Mari screams.   
“What did I do?”  
“Whatever you said to him really hurt him! We’ve never seen him cry, and now all he’s been doing for the past ten minutes is sob.” Matt says.   
“Feel guilty yet?” Josh asks, coldly.   
“Actually no. I don’t.” Ian answers. I’ve heard enough. I let go of Mari and slowly stand up. I slowly walk over to the door, throw it open, and run. I ignore the chorus of “Anthony!”’s behind me. I don’t know where I’m running, and I don’t really care. I just can’t be around Ian anymore! I run into a forest and break down sobbing again underneath a tree. I sit under that tree and sulk and cry until I can’t cry anymore. Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching me.   
“Anthony! Where are you?” Mari cries.   
“Anthony! Ian says he’s sorry!” I stand up and walk over to them.  
“There you are! We were so worried!” Mari says, embracing me.   
“Anthony, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think that you would be affected this much!” Ian says. I smile.  
“It’s alright, Ian. I overreacted.”   
“Well, since we’re all good here, let’s go film another episode of Game Bang!” Matt says.  
“Game Bang!” We yell.

***TWO MONTHS LATER***  
I never got used to Ian and David being together, but it didn’t bother me as much as it used to, until they decided to move in together.  
“That’s great!” Mari exclaims. Josh and Matt nod in agreement. I smile and nod along, even though I feel like crying. When those two leave to pick up the pizza we ordered, Mari turns to me.  
“Hey, you’re okay, right?” I sigh.  
“I wish I could say I was, but that would be a giant lie.” I can’t hold back the tears flowing from my tired eyes. Mari pulls me into a hug, and holds me while I let the tears pour out.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Hey, Ant, come here for a sec.” Ian says.   
“What’s up?” I ask, following him into the other room.  
“Are you gonna be okay living alone?”  
“Of course! Don’t worry about me!” He looks at me for a second.  
“If you’re sure…”

~~ONE WEEK LATER~~

I wake up sweating and shaking, screaming Ian’s name. This is the seventh time I’ve had a nightmare about him since he moved out. As I sit in the dark, I realize that I’m on my own. No one is here to comfort me when I have a panic attack. No one is here to hangout with me or talk to me. I’m alone. Ian doesn’t need me anymore. I’m unneeded. I get out of bed and slowly walk to the kitchen. I take a knife out of the drawer and hold it to my wrist. I take a deep breath, then slowly drag the blade through my skin. I watch as the red liquid spills from my wrist. I fall to the floor, too weak to stand. Is this a mistake…?

IAN’S P.O.V

I open the door to the house.  
“Ant?” I step inside and quietly shut the door behind me.   
“Anthony? Are you here, buddy?” Then I notice the heap on the floor in the corner. Without hesitating, I run over to it. I gasp and step back.   
“Anthony?!” I sob. I feel his wrist for a pulse. Of course, there is none.  
“Anthony no!! I love you! Please please please don’t leave me! I need you!” After sobbing for a few more minutes, I get up and call 911.


End file.
